


Teeth

by demondean



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondean/pseuds/demondean
Summary: “Dean, call me.”Those were the words left on Dean’s voicemail for the third time that morning. Words spoken in that deep, commanding tone that Castiel loved to use so often when addressing Dean.~~~Not-so-happy Destiel thoughts on the song “Teeth” by 5 Seconds of Summer





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - SUICIDE
> 
> This is very dark and it does contain lots of angst and ~feelings.~
> 
> Sorry but this is all I could get out of brain recently so here we go.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dean, call me.”

Those were the words left on Dean’s voicemail for the third time that morning. Words spoken in that deep, commanding tone that Castiel loved to use so often when addressing Dean.

_**Some days, you’re the only thing I know**_

Dean didn’t notice he was glaring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror of the motel until his mind came back into focus. He narrowed his eyes, deciding that right then and there he was going to forget about the angel who’d hurt him in so many ways. What hurt the most? Castiel had already ripped Dean’s love out of his heart and run away with it.

_ **Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold** _

He dragged his heavy (and sore) body over to the bed, shivering as he didn’t bother to take off his clothes still soaked from the rain. He flopped onto the bed on his stomach, ignoring another one of Sam’s calls. He didn’t even flinch when he heard the telltale sound of wings rustling in his room.

_ **Can’t look away, can’t look away** _

Neither the hunter nor the angel moved. Dean, unwilling to be in Castiel’s presence any longer than he had to, raised his eyes to Castiel’s. He knew his face was a stone-cold mask but that his eyes, _son of a bitch,_ his eyes would give away every piece of his broken heart floating in his chest.

_ **Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah** _

Castiel’s face softened slightly, a habit he’d learned from humans, as he stared at Dean.

“What do you want?” Dean said, hating how his voice cracked.

“I don’t want us to be like this,” Castiel said. “I don’t want you running from Sam and his death, and running from me. You’re not safe alone.”

Dean scoffed. “I’m fine. I don’t need you or Sam.”

Castiel flinched, actually _flinched,_ and looked away.

“As you wish.” A beat of silence.

“Wait—”

But Castiel was already gone.

_ **Sometimes you’re a stranger in my bed** _

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth, rolling his hips forward to meet the angel’s. Cas growled, pressing Dean harder into the brick wall outside of the bar. Dean was drunk out of his mind, had become this drunk to stay sane, and despite his earlier resolution, here he was, making out with Castiel like some goddamn horny teenager.

_ **Don’t know if you love me or you want me dead** _

“Cas,” Dean whispered, hating even through the haze of his mind how wrecked and reverent his voice sounded.

“Dean,” Cas rumbled, all power and dominance and goodness that Dean suddenly couldn’t take the way Cas was looking at him like he wanted to devour him because it _hurt_ that Cas didn’t feel that way, not really. He’d been going through the motions for Dean’s sake and the thought sobered him slightly.

_ **Push me away, push me away** _

Dean shoved Cas away _hard_, and Dean hated the way Cas looked almost hurt but almost relieved.

“You can’t… why do you…?” Dean slurred, staring up at Cas with something so broken that Cas almost felt something in the place where his vessel’s heart is.

Cas shook his head and watched Dean, watched the Righteous Man fight a losing battle within his own heart.

_ **Then beg me to stay, beg me to stay, yeah** _

“Do you require my assistance getting back to your motel?” Cas asked, and yeah, that hurt, because Dean has been hit with the I-fell-in-love-with-my-best-friend-who-doesn’t-share-those-feelings-but-still-pretends-to-make-me-feel-better train again and it fucking _burned_.

_ **Call me in the morning to apologize** _

“Hey, Cas. Sorry about last night. I’m… I’m done, so you don’t need to worry about helpin’ me or whatever anymore. Yeah. That’s for the best. Bye.”

_ **Every little lie gives me butterflies** _

_“I love you, Cas,” Dean whispered, green eyes full of hope and love and—_

_“What?” Cas asked, confusion written across his face. Dean’s eyes lost their spark._

_Cas didn’t want that to happen, so he lied. After all, they’re just words, right? “I love you, Dean.”_

_ **Something in the way you’re looking through my eyes** _

“Dean—”

“Don’t,” Dean said firmly, not looking at Cas because he knew the angel’s eyes would bore through him anyway and leave him bare. “You don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry if I forced you into anything, but I guess you’re the one who decided my feelings were something to play with, so whatever.”

“What happened that night—” 

“I said don’t!”

The lamp shattered on the floor.

_ **Don’t know if I’m gonna make it out alive** _

Dean had made a fucked up decision.

Too close of a call. He’d hoped this would happen sooner rather than later, anyway.

When Cas appeared in the barn’s doorway, spotting Dean dying in the back corner, bleeding out and barely conscious, Dean wanted to cry because damn it, _he can’t just let me_ die.

_ **Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet** _

“Cas—”

“No, Dean. Enough is enough. You will stop this reckless behavior, or so help me, I will find you,” Cas growled, but it wasn’t the same this time, because he was pissed. Well, shit. That makes two of them.

“And what will you do, Cas, huh? You can’t do anything worse than what you’ve already done.”

“And what have I done?” Cas asked, exasperated.

“You-you—”

But Dean couldn’t finish, and so they simmer in silence.

_ **Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth** _

“I don’t care.”

The words were a knife to Dean’s heart, and Cas saw the effect immediately.

“Dean, I apologize, I didn’t—”

“No, no, it’s fine. I know you don’t care. What’s the point, anyway? You’re too above me to love me or to care. I completely understand.” Dean spat.

“Dean—”

“No, _Castiel,_ I’m done.”

_ **Late night devil, put your hands on me** _

Dean swayed on his feet as he pulled out the gun he’d kept for this purpose. This bullet in this gun was made to keep dead whatever died, and Dean felt it was appropriate now. Sam was gone, had been for a long time, and now Cas “didn’t care,” so what was left?

Nothing.

Dean lifted the barrel to his own chin and fired.

_ **And never, never, never, ever let go** _

Castiel likes to visit Dean in heaven.

Of course, Dean never knows he was there.

Dean’s heavenly-version of Castiel, which the real Castiel may have helped to create for the Righteous Man, well, he was always there for Dean. He was there for Dean in every way. They had a perfect life; they had a family.

Cas wishes he’d made it a reality when Dean was still alive, but he supposes, now, that it’s okay, because now Dean is happy, and isn’t that the whole point?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are amazing!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
